


become hope

by Xephonia



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Ficlet, Post-FFXIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Live up to the name.





	become hope

Sometimes, a name is a curse. Surely, a boy named Hope ought to be more optimistic than he is.

Yet fatalism is all he's been capable of, and all he does is despair.

Hope looks at the former location of his l'Cie brand, mark of the doomed ones. He thinks of Snow, solid in the face of adversity regardless of how much he crumbles on the inside; Lightning, elusive like a flash, a leader to catch up to. 

He thinks of Fang, protecting everyone she loves with bared teeth and her heart worn on her sleeve; and lastly Nora, who faced death tough and with honor.

So why is it that he never lives up to his name? He should be hope. Someone's hope. Everyone's hope.

The leader has vanished, her death the start of a new age. The hero has gone to search for her, an undertaking of near impossibility.

Someone has to give the people hope.

His grip around Lightning's knife tightens.

He will be Hope.


End file.
